


Vacation

by Sairyn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and G take some time off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

                                                                             

 

“You sure about this G?”

“What do you mean am I sure. Are you not sure?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t sure.”

“And yet, you are questioning…”

“Just because someone asks you a question doesn’t mean they are uncomfortable. Maybe I just want to make sure my partner is okay. I know how you get sometimes.”

“Whatever you say Sam” Callen smirks, enjoying the light banter between him and his partner. 

“Come on were going to be late.” Sam huffs. pulling his partner along.

"Late to what. We are on vacation or have you already forgotten.”

“I have not forgotten, maybe you have forgotten why we are on vacation.”

“Because Hetty made us.”

Sam stops walking and turns to face his partner. “Seriously, that’s what you believe? I don’t know why I put up with you. You don’t have any type of style, you cant drive for shit, you have no clue about real food, you cant remember details, and for a real agent…”

“For a real agent”, Callen interrupts, “I do have style its just more comfortable than yours, I drive extremely well, you’re just paranoid to let me touch you baby- which by the way, is a car,  and just because I prefer my meals wrapped in fast food paper and bags, doesn’t make it any less food. I mean you have to get all the ingredients at a grocery store right?” 

Sam rolls his eyes.

“And if you think that my propensity for details doesn’t include the fact that this is our one year anniversary of our first unofficial date- where we stayed at the pier after chasing down a member of the Cartel operating in Santa Monica. Then you don’t know _me_ very well.

“I know you very well”, Sam says grabbing G’s hand. “Happy Anniversary Baby.”

“You talking about me or the car?” G, chides.

Sam answers him by kissing Callen softly, his tongue trailing over Callen’s lower lip asking for permission to enter. Callen opens up and takes him in greedily until they pull apart breaking for air. Sam still cant get over how natural it feels, having G by his side in this new way. They are now partners by day and by night and that is just the way he likes it.

“Satisfied with your answer?” Sam whispers, so close that they are sharing the same air. 

“Mmm. It’s a great start” Callen answers slightly out of breath, biting his lip.

“More where that came from.” Sam replies reaching out to peck once again at Callen’s now kissed swollen lips. “Now come on, lets get some grub.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to get me through the week.. Enjoy. Find me on tumblr @sairyn-noc


End file.
